Forever Yours
by YouKnowItsTrueDealWithIt
Summary: Dolly J ONESHOT! ENJOY


_**Dolly J One Shot!**_

_**This was inspired by the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday. **__**Owned by Meg.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Holly J's POV**

I stepped out of the washroom and looked into the big vanity mirror by the lightly stained wood door. I adjusted the veil on my head and smiled in satisfaction. Exactly an hour from now my name would be Mrs. Holly J. Coyne.

I knew I wanted to be with him forever. I knew once that ring was on my finger it was a done deal. I just hoped I made the right decision.

I picked up the bouquet of pink daises and red roses and posed in front of the mirror. Trying to find me good side. I laughed nervously when I heard a knock at the door. I slowly opened it to find my two bridesmaids. Fiona and Anya.

They looked amazing in their purple low cut bridesmaids dresses. Fiona always knew how to turn something beautiful into something a thousand times better.

"Hey" I smiled trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Hey!" they sang in unison while admiring my strapless white flowing dress. I turned toward the mirror trying to avoid eye contact that would make me all the more nervous. "You look beautiful." Anya stated softly. "Thanks." I smiled and turned to give her a hug.

"Are you ready?" Fiona whispered and motioned towards the door. My stomach flipped and now I wasn't sure. But I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

She walked towards and opened the door a crack, listening to the music that would cue her to walk down before me. I noticed the flower girl standing shyly next to the back of the last pew. She looked back at me and smiled sweetly. The organ started to play and the flower girl started walking down.

Dropping the peach colored petals, I had requested, on the ground one by one. Fiona opened the door enough for her and Anya to slip out. The two groomsmen Declan had chosen hooked arms with Fiona and Anya.

He had chosen Sav as his best man and for some reason a kid named Eli as his other groomsmen. I noticed Clare sitting in the first pew and watching Eli walk down. He smirked at her and continued up the steps. The organ stopped abruptly and started playing 'Here Comes The Bride'.

I took that as my cue to open the door fully and walk till I was at the back of the center aisle. My father came and hooked his arm with mine and took a step. I followed beside him smiling at family and close friends that had showed up.

Declan stood there with a grin on his face that still after 2 years made my knees go weak. I smiled weakly knowing this is the man I would spend the rest of my life with.

We had been through a lot over the years.. Deaths, drugs, alcohol, etc. But we stuck together knowing this day would come eventually. And it finally did. This day. December 16th of 2010.

I felt a jolt in my stomach as my dad let go of my arm and kisses me on the cheek lightly before pushing me up the steps a little towards Declan. He smiled and nodded his head towards my dad and my dad smiled and sat next to my mom. She had a Kleenex in her hand and her eyes were brimming with more tears.

My dad put his arm around her and she cried lightly in his shoulder. I gave him an apologetic look and he nodded to me to start the ceremony. I twisted back around to look at the priest. He smiled and opened his bible.

Declan touched my hand lightly to make sure I was ok. It felt like I was going to throw up. Damnit. Really? On my wedding day? NO! PLEASE!

The pastor finished the sermon about marriage and took both of our hands. Handing us each fancy candles we walked around the table and lit the larger candle together.

We walked back around and turned to each other as the pastor instructed us the night before. He then started the ring portion of it.

"Holly J Sinclair. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish? Through sickness and health? For richer or poor?" He smiled lovingly.

"I do." and I slipped the ring on Declan's finger. He looked down at the ring and grinned. His eyes shining.

The pastor turned towards Declan and smiled. "Declan Coyne. Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherisa? Through sickness and health? For richer or poor?"

"I do." he whispered and pushed the ring on my finger. He looked up at the pastor and grinned.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." the pastor started. "You may kiss the bride" he brought his hands together and winked.

Declan picked me up bridal style (Coincidence?) and kissed me with as much passion as I've ever felt. The crowd started cheering. I knew he was the one.

* * *

**_Dolly J Oneshot! I hope you liked it! I had it owed to Meg :)_**


End file.
